


When the tables turn

by YeayOrNay



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeayOrNay/pseuds/YeayOrNay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs disappears and the team has to come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The part where the investigator is investigated

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on ncisfiction.com 03/10/2010 under the psud iamMe.

The dresser is made from good quality wood. Probably hand crafted. Tony is going through the drawers one by one. Even going so far as pulling them all the way out to search for anything taped to the bottom or behind them or who knows perhaps a hidden compartment. He doesn’t find anything but what he expects to find. Socks, underwear, undershirts, woollen undergarments for winter, a couple of running shorts. All inexpensive brands. He recognizes one or two of the shorts. The rest is new to him, and while he hasn’t found anything he wouldn’t expect he feels all wrong about knowing these things. It’s a violation of privacy.

The room isn’t large and there aren't a lot of hiding places so the search shouldn’t take long. Moving over to the wardrobe what he finds is a lot more familiar. A lot of polo shirts, a few dress shirts, some pants, some of the older ones looks a lot more dressy then the ones Gibbs are wearing these days. Tony pulls everything out and continues the careful process of searching Gibbs closet. He finds Gibbs old uniform, but no special hiding places, no documents and no clues. There is no evidence of Gibbs having packed any clothes. He carefully hangs everything back, wondering if Gibbs will ever notice he has rummaged through it.

When Gibbs didn’t turn up for work on Monday and didn’t answer his phone, everyone was worried. It wasn’t the first time Gibbs suddenly went out of contact, breaking his own rule, but this time no one saw it coming. They had no ongoing case, or ongoing political dramas in the office.

When Gibbs didn’t turn up for work on Tuesday and still wasn’t answering his phone Vance had finally decided that they had to treat Gibbs disappearance as a possible crime. None of them had seen him since he left the office on Friday.

Now the team is spread out in Gibbs house, none of them feeling comfortable about it. Tony has the lead on the case in Gibbs absence. He’s put Ziva to search the basement, McGee to search the first floor and Tony has taken it upon himself to search the second floor. He doesn’t want to expose Gibbs personal stuff to his team.

Problem is he doesn’t want to expose Gibbs personal stuff to himself either. Sure he is curios about the man, but this isn’t the way he want to learn about his secrets.

There are no boxes under the bed. Gibbs doesn’t have an AC or a ventilation system to hide anything in. He searches every plank of every wall, and even the floor, but finds nothing. That leaves the night stand and the bed itself. The night stand is like everything else in the room, made out of wood. It is a good looking piece and Tony wonders if Gibbs has made it himself. He gets to work again and opens the top drawer. It contains a pair of reading glasses, a bottle of lube, a box of tissues and condoms. Out of curiosity he checks the expiry date of the condoms, four years from now, must have been bough fairly recently. The package isn’t full either which would indicate that Gibbs is sexually active. Good for him. Tony thinks approvingly. It’s been close to three years since Tony saw any evidence of Gibbs dating.

He continues his procedure with pulling the drawer all the way out to search for anything hidden. What he finds in the hidden compartment isn’t going crack the case, it does however cause Tony’s perception of Gibbs to crack. Behind the false end of the drawer is a skin magazine, with no girls in it. There is also a latex cock. A kind of big one. There isn’t any way in hell Tony is touching it. He has to examine the magazine though to make sure there are no hidden documents in it. He does it quickly. Doesn’t want anyone to come over him with this bit of evidence in his hands. Replacing the drawer he’s thinking this is the kind of thing he didn’t want to know. And while his brain keeps wanting to explore all the possibilities of what he’s found he forces himself to let it go and continue hunting for clues.

He searches the rest of the night stand. All he can find are magazines, either related to work, boats or guns. The bed is newly made. Tony strips it, but can’t find anything. He puts everything back in its place and he wonders if Gibbs will ever notice he has been snooping around. Hopefully he wont because Tony doesn’t know if he can handle Gibbs knowing that he knows. Or more accurately Tony knowing that Gibbs knows that Tony knows.

As he leaves the bedroom and heads over to the guest room the sick feeling in his stomach turns into full blown nausea. While what he found in the bedroom made him feel like a peeping tom to Gibbs sexual preferences, what he sees in the guest room is a whole new level of invasion. Tony has stayed there in the past but then it was just a normal guest room. Now it is looking like a shrine to Shannon and Kelly. There are boxes everywhere. Pictures, letters, stuff more personal even than what he found in the bedroom.

Going through it is uncomfortable and seems to take ages. In the end he has learned a lot more about Gibbs than he wanted to, but nothing that says anything about where the man might be. For the first time he considers the possibility that Gibbs might have taken his own life. The man has lived through hell and recent events are enough to drive anyone over the edge. He dismisses the thought. Gibbs is no coward. No, if Gibbs had left by his own free will he would have left a message.

The upstairs bathroom is blissfully empty of personal items. There are some prescription drugs for Gibbs’ bad knee, but that is not news. In the hamper he finds the shirt Gibbs was wearing last Friday, indicating Gibbs made it home after work.

He compares notes with Ziva and McGee, there is no indication of where Gibbs might be. It hasn’t all been in vain though. There is no indication of packing. They know he made it back home on Friday, but it doesn’t seem like he’s been home for a few days. The perishables in the fridge are looking like they should have been thrown out and the smell from the trash tells that it hasn’t been taken out in a few days either. Most likely he hasn’t been home since Friday or Saturday. It looks as if Gibbs has simply left the house, and just never returned. Some things are missing though. Gibbs, his wallet, his car and his cell phone. Everything else is as it should be.

Questioning the neighbours confirms their suspicion. Gibbs was seen leaving the house on Sunday morning, but no one remembers him coming back since. They all point out that it isn’t unusual for Gibbs to come and go at unusual hours.

It is back to the Navy yard.


	2. The part where the cop is captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is gone

.:Part 1:.

Mostly he’s cold. He has other aches as well, but whether they come from the cold or something else he doesn’t know. His body is stiff and his head is hurting. Getting hold of a single thought is difficult, examining them is impossible. It is probably better not to. He’s been in trouble enough times that he knows this is bad. He is either really sick or he’s been drugged. Probably the last. He knows he’s not at home, and he isn’t in a hospital.

Searching for an explanation his mind is blank. He doesn’t know where he is, how he got here, with whom, when or ... The questions are to much and for a while everything is dark again.

 

They say life runs before your eyes before you die. All he sees is bad stuff. Does this mean his entire life has been miserable. He doesn’t think so. He must have been happy at some point. A sharp contrast to everything else. Still his mind keeps running in a familiar track.

He is a failure as a husband and a father, a murderer, and a dirty cop.

He has always been so sure of himself, of justice. He has stretched the law and sometimes just blatantly ignored it so many times he doesn’t have count any more.

He guesses it is understandable, but it’s not excusable. He’s killed his wife’s murderer. Back then it felt like an eye for an eye. It felt right. It was never the closure he though it would be, but at least he had avenged his family.

Now it no longer feels so right. Shannon’s mother killed the wrong guy and was facing murder charges for killing another man. He has cheated her out of knowing her daughters killer has been dead for the last 15 years. He let her become a murderer, and he didn’t even let her kill the right person. He is also a dirty cop. He hasn’t only let himself of the hook for murder, he has let his mother in law escape the law too. She isn’t the only one. He has looked the other way countless times through the years. Whenever he feels it has been righteous, and he has the power to redirect the investigation.

In the last year he has been covering his tracks for his crimes. And every time he feels more like the scum he tries to put away.

Normally he has no patience for people who hides behind their own tragedies instead of facing the world head on. He knows he’s been hiding behind his own for too long. He has been living as a widower for more years now than the years his family was still alive. He is the one who keeps himself from moving forwards. He doesn’t allow himself to let go. For years it has felt right to punish himself, to create an existence for himself that only center around his work. There has been the occasional companion, a few wives, a few girlfriends. Sometimes being alone together is better than being by yourself. It never lasts because deep down he doesn’t want to be happy, and he never chooses anyone he can be happy with. It is unfair for him to enjoy life when they can’t.

He is cold to the bone, and drifts in and out of consciousness. There is no way of measuring time. No window, no clock, no sounds. He can’t remember eating in this place. There is a vague memory of drinking some water. No one seems to be taking an interest in him. It is more than likely that he’s going to die here.

He wishes he could face that possibility as someone satisfied with the life they had lived. As it stands he is just another old man with regrets. He has lived the last part of his life as a coward. He should have taken a stand years ago. Made up his mind and either let go of his past and try for some happiness, that or decide to let his past swallow him whole. If he ever gets out of here he’s going to stop this half-life and take a stand. Possibly even confess to killing the man who destroyed his family, and take his punishment like a man.

The way it looks he probably won’t have to. Either the people holding him captive will kill him or he’s going to die from the cold and starvation.

***  
Tony gets a BOLO out for Gibbs car. The old yellow restored car should be easy to spot.  
McGee has had a search going for Gibbs cell phone. It hasn’t been turned on for the last three days, but they don’t want to miss it should it be turned back on. Now that they are working this as a real case they have put in a request for where the last signals were received from and his telephone logs.

It feels strange being back in charge of the team. This time Tony doesn’t turn into mini Gibbs to cope. He knows he can lead the team as himself. Neither of the two probies are giving him any trouble either. They are all too focused on the same goal. Finding Gibbs.

This case is all backwards. It is usually Gibbs who is running to the rescue of the team. Not the other way around. Tony owes the man, they all do.

 

.:Part 2:.

“Camp fire!”

The three of them are huddled together. Their options are limited. Even after working with Gibbs for ten years Tony doesn’t really know the details of how Gibbs spends his spare time. Sure, it usually involves his basement, some bourbon and a boat. But other than that? Tony doesn’t have a clue, neither does the rest of the team. A few days ago Tony would have sworn there wasn’t anything else. Of course a few days ago he would have sworn Gibbs was the straightest person alive.

Just goes to show how you never really know anyone as well as you think. Sure Gibbs likes to keep his private life private, but how did he manage to sneak that little fact past Tony? Tony has spent years following the man around like a shadow. Of course back when Gibbs was in the marine, there wasn’t even don’t ask don’t tell, which required a whole other level of discretion. If you weren’t really good at hiding, you got thrown out. But then Gibbs was married most of his time in the marine, so perhaps it wasn’t an issue.

They finally get the last coordinates from Gibbs’ cell phone. It turns out it isn’t very far from Gibbs’ house.  
“McGee you stay back in case we need you to do anything McGeeky. Ziva you go get the... No on second thought I’ll go get the car.” Tony already has his backpack over his shoulder and Ziva is at a half run to catch up with him.  
“The way you keep criticising my driving is annoying Tony! you know we will reach our destination earlier if you let me drive!”  
“Not ready to reach my final destination yet Ziva, we have a job to do.”

***

Their coordinates leads them to a parking lot surrounded by a few grocery stores.  
“See, it is possible to make it to the destination both fast and in one piece.” Tony is baiting Ziva out of old habit, his mouth is on autopilot as he navigates the parking lot and keeps an eye out for anything out of place. Ziva must notice his heart isn’t in it because she doesn’t even bother to answer.

“Looks like Gibbs was out on his weekend grocery run and then something happened.” Ziva says as they are navigating the maze of cars. Tony feels his stomach clenching at her words. He keeps wanting to find evidence of Gibbs having left of his own free will and that the man is fine.  
“Could be, but I don’t really see Gibbs being the victim of some crazy shopper trying to-” He stops cold.  
“His car is still here.”

He doesn’t even need to check the plates to know it is Gibbs’ car. It is recognizable enough. Part of him wants to stay in the car in fear of what he might find, the other part that can’t even wait to park his car before he runs towards the car wins out.  
“I hope you’re not going to lecture me about parking” He hears Ziva mutter as she stops the engine from the passenger seat before following Tony to check up on Gibbs car. A visual inspection finds it to be locked and empty.

Tony has been to too many crime scenes to be able to calm down before they have checked the trunk. There is no evidence of the tell tale smell of a rotting cadaver in the trunk, but his brain keeps throwing the image at him anyway.

“Did you bring the keys for his car” Ziva asks. “No, they’re still back at his house. Go find the crowbar.” She doesn’t move. When he looks up at her he can see an arched eyebrow.  
“Do you really want to explain to Gibbs that you vandalized his car to get into it when you had easy access to his car keys?” It is cowardliness that makes him give in and put in a call to have the car picked up. He can’t look in the trunk right now, because his mind keeps screaming at him that if he opens it he will find Gibbs’ dead body in there.

Ziva gets into the car and parks it in the nearest parking space. There isn’t anything out of the ordinary around it. The parking lot actually looks pristine. Their cleaning stab must have just been thorough.  
“We’ll dust the car after it has been brought back to the NCIS garage. What we need to do now is go through the trash, get whatever surveillance tape is available and talk to whoever worked here on Saturday.”

There is no need to wait for the tow truck, they can find the car on their own. As they are closing in on the stores, one of them is standing out.  
“Exclusive Coffee Import” Tony reads out loud.  
”I think we’ll start there. “ The inside of the shop smells a lot like Gibbs, minus the sawdust. An elderly man is reading a paper behind the counter. He puts the paper down when they enter. “What can I help you with?” Tony flashes his badge and introduces the two of them.  
“Do you know who was working here on Saturday?”  
“Course I do, I did. I own the place.”  
“In that case I was hoping you could tell me if you have seen this man?” Tony pulls out his wallet and shows a picture of himself and Gibbs.

“Yeah, that's Jethro, he comes in every Saturday to stock up on beans.” Tony is getting anxious. “When was the last time you saw him?”  
“Why? he in some kind of trouble?” The shop owner actually looks protective as if he wont give them anything if he isn’t satisfied with their answer.  
“I hope not, he’s been missing for three days, and as far as we can tell no one’s seen him since this weekend.” That seems to be the correct answer.  
“Well, this store here opens at 10 on Saturdays and he is usually here within a few minutes after that. Last time I saw him was no different.”

They learn that the surveillance of the area is all handled by the company renting out the locales. Tony is aware that Ziva has been looking at him funnily for a while.  
“About time we struck some luck. We won’t have to ask all the individual shops for their footage” Ziva is still looking at him funnily.  
“What?” He finally gives in.  
“You have a picture of Gibbs in your wallet?”

The security guard on duty isn’t ready to part with the tapes without a warrant, but after Tony promises to give him a warm recommendation for the police academy he softens up and and let them leave with 7 different angles of the parking lot last Saturday.

They’ve saved the best for last. The dumpster area is daunting, they’re luckily there is a system there, and they decide to focus on the two that are used by the people who keeps the outside area clean. Usually Tony would have milked the situation for all it was worth and have Ziva crawl through both the dumpsters, but in an effort to save time, they take one each and digs through them in silence.

When Ziva comes up with Gibbs phone close to a full bag of coffee beans, they both know that this isn’t a case of Gibbs just wandering off somewhere without charging his cell phone.


	3. The part where there's a lead on the leader

“McGee, report!”

“I ran Gibbs phone calls this month, none of them stands out. He’s called people in the office, people related to our last three cases and his father. Nothing out of the ordinary on his credit card. Well, ordinary for Gibbs that is, did you know he stops at Starbucks 5 times a day on average?”  
“Keep it relevant” On any other day Tony would have been intrigued.  
“Last use of the card was at a high end coffee store at 10:15 Saturday Morning. Abby’s printing the car, but the results from that is going to take a while.“

“We have 7 tapes showing the morning Gibbs disappeared. We’ll take two each, credit card puts him on the scene at 10:15 meaning we should focus on footage between 10:00 and 10:30. I want to see Gibbs arriving and how he left!”

Two hours later they can just about make out Gibbs pulling into the parking lot, 09:45. Clear view from the side of him entering the grocery store, 09:48. Coming out of the grocery store with a small bag under his arm, 10:02. The back of his head slipping into the coffee shop, 10:03. Clear view of his face as he’s walking out of the coffee shop, 10:17. Grainy view of him closing in on his car in the parking lot, 10:18. Still a grainy view of the guy in the baseball cap with the baseball bat who takes a swing at Gibbs’ head at 10:19. By 10:20 Gibbs is no longer in sight as he’s loaded into a white van with what looks like a dancing flounder on the side. By 10:22 all that is left is Gibbs car and a few dropped bags on the parking lot.

The tapes confirms what Tony has felt in his gut since they found Gibbs’ cell phone. Still seeing it play out makes him want to hit someone. The thought of Gibbs exiting the coffee shop being the last clear image of him alive just isn’t acceptable.

They are a lot closer to a solution now than they were this morning. But the fact remains: Gibbs has been gone for 4 and a half days. The odds of them finding him alive have been dropping steadily even before they started looking, and they’re now next to nothing.

McGee ever the the wizard of anything technical has edited the clips together and now they have a 34 minute long video looping on the main screen in the bull pen. Watching it is torture, and when Ziva slips out to get them all some takeaway Chinese and caffeine Tony turns it off. He’s got enough trying to find an angle of the attackers face not covered by the baseball cap and doesn’t need the distraction. McGee is trying to get the licence plate.

Abby has stopped working on Gibbs’ car there is no need, no one touched it within the the 34 minutes it took for Gibbs to drive in and leave without his car. She has managed to lift a few prints from Gibbs’ cell phone. Most of them belong to Gibbs and can quickly be ruled out. One thumb print however doesn’t match Gibbs.

By the time Tony is pressing send to deliver the best frames of the attackers face to Abby. Abby is already on the phone.  
“I need Gibbs back! You need to get him back Tony! If Gibbs was here he would be in my office right now knowing I had something! That is, if Gibbs was here, I wouldn’t have something because he wouldn’t be missing... But that’s not the point Tony! Get down here now, I have a hit on a fingerprint on Gibbs phone!”

****

It takes some time to figure out what a civilian with the name of Owen Green has to do with Gibbs. They don’t live in the same part of town, Owen works fixing the machines in a gaming arcade, not someone Gibbs would normally bump into. At first glance Owen doesn’t have any connection to the Navy, the Marines or NCIS either. Of course none of them has ever left anything to their first glance. The police report paints a picture of Owen as a not entirely competent drug addict who has been brought in on disturbance charges, and while suspected of dealing drugs, he’s never had any on him when the police has borough him in. Finally after some digging, they recognize a name amongst his known associates. Namely his half brother who the team helped send to Leavenworth not quite a year ago.

It is getting late and Abby isn’t quite forgiving Tony for not bringing her a Caf-Pow.

On their way back up from the lab, they can smell that Ziva has arrived before they can see her. The Chinese she brought makes both their mouths water. Ziva has taken over McGee's task of finding the Fish van. She has found the name of the company who owns the van, and also found the police report describing how the car was stolen while making deliveries to a grocery store at about 10:30 Saturday morning. The car in itself seems to be a dead end.

Still they issue a BOLO for the car and Owen Green. And send in a request for a search warrant at Owen Greens house.

They have the last camp fire of the night before heading out to Owen Greens registered address.  
“Lets run through everything we know before we head out.” Tony is anxious to leave, but they need to be as prepared as they can be, and at this time of night getting a search warrant might take some time.

McGee starts listing up the facts as they know them.  
“At least two people assaulted and grabbed Gibbs almost five days ago. One man grabbed Gibbs and one person drove the fish van. The car was stolen and will lead us nowhere unless it resurfaces. The print on Gibbs’ cell belongs to Owen Green whose features are consistent with the footage of the man who attacked Gibbs. The only connection between Gibbs and Owen Green seems to that Gibbs, and all the rest of us for that sake, put away his brother 11 months ago.“

When McGee stops to draw his breath Ziva jumps in.  
“They were waiting for him. They had already stolen a car and were planning on abducting him. The question is why? There has been no ransom note. That leaves revenge as a likely motive. they could have kept an eye on him for a while. It appears that Gibbs was predictable on his Saturday mornings. Still Owen doesn’t have a reputation for violence, so we should at least take that as a good sign.”

At 02:30 Am it is evident that Owen is no longer living at the address they’ve got for him. The whole apartment building has been demolished. There is nothing else to do for the day so Tony sends his team home with a demand to get back into the office by 07:00.

It feels like a betrayal, but he’s been working enough cases that he’s learned that you have to take care of yourself and get some sleep during an intense case. If you don’t you start making mistakes, and right now they can’t afford any.

He is exhausted and he knows he should be driving straight home, but at 3 Am he finds himself back in front of Gibbs house. The rational part of his brain knows Gibbs won’t be there, but he has to make sure. The house is as empty as it was the last time he was here. Still he walks through all the rooms, and ends back up in the bedroom. By then he’s too tired to to even consider driving back home. The last thing to cross his mind before he falls asleep is how much the sheets smell like Gibbs.

 

***

 

He’s got the weekend off and the sun is shining. His shoulders are relaxed and he doesn’t have that tense look around the eyes he so often has around work. The person walking out of the coffee shop isn’t on alert. He is simply a man out getting his weekly fix of newly roasted Java. Tony is enjoying the sight, ignoring the nagging feeling that something is wrong. As Gibbs walks past Owen Green the realization hits. In his dreams he is screaming at Gibbs to turn around.

He doesn’t.

His mind is helpful with the details the camera couldn’t provide. Tony has seen too many things in his career to have to use much imagination. He sees the blood both from where the baseball bat hit and from where Gibbs head hit the tarmac. Then his lifeless body is thrown into the fish van.  
The scene keeps looping through his dreams just like McGee’s security cam edit did the evening before.

How could they have let Gibbs be gone for four days before starting to search for him? The thought keeps eating at him.

***

The alarm on his phone wakes him up at 06:15, he vaguely notices that he needs to charge it when he gets back into the office. It doesn’t feel as if he’s been sleeping at all. He has to set a good example in Gibbs absence so he gets himself out of Gibbs bed, and feels embarrassed as hell. It’s less than 24 hours ago that Ziva confronted him about carrying a picture of Gibbs in his wallet. He managed to get out of that one claiming he often had to ask people if they had seen Gibbs, so it was simply convenient. And seeing how Tony looked hot in the picture, he didn’t mind showing it to people. It had stopped her questioning, they had other things on their minds at the time. He knows Ziva too well not to know she hasn’t forgotten about it.

The fact that he sometimes likes to pretend he’s Gibbs’ partner in ways that has nothing to do with work, needs to remain his own secret. And he should be keeping it better. He can probably talk himself out of sleeping in Gibbs bed, but it would be better if he didn’t have to.

He’s already made the mistake of sleeping with his clothes on. He should go home to put on something else, but there’s no time, so he grabs one of Gibbs’ towels and steps quickly into the shower. At any other occasion he would drag this out and pretend he belongs here. But this isn’t the time to engage in fantasies.

He takes a piece of toast from the freezer and toasts it while he throws all of Gibbs perishables in a garbage bag so his fridge won’t be ruined if ...when he gets back.

On his way back to the Navy yard the phone rings. The BOLO for the white fish wan has come through. He writes down the address where the car has been spotted, the Local LEO’s have been asked not to approach it.

Going back to the office would be a detour so he calls up McGee and asks him to bring Ziva and meet him at the address. “I’m a lot closer than you are, so I’m probably gonna beat you with about fifteen minutes. ...even if you let Ziva drive.”  
“I value my life to ...h for ...t!”  
“Timmy, my phone is dying here, bring the backup battery from my desk.”  
He can’t make out McGee’s response to that so he hangs up to save what is left of his battery.

It takes him about 5 more minutes to reach the address. When he pulls up there is no police in sight. Either they are watching the car from a distance, or they have something better to do than babysit a stolen car. Probably the last.

He decides to keep himself busy while he waits for his team and starts having a look at the outside of the car. At first glance nothing is out of the ordinary. McGee will have alerted the tow truck that will be by shortly after to take the car into evidence where Abby will process it. Most likely there isn’t much to be gathered from it, but he’s called in the team to do a little door to door in the neighbourhood, who knows maybe they get lucky.

When a shadow alerts him to the fact that someone is behind him he slips a hand beneath his jacket to draw his gun. He turns around quickly enough that the blow aimed for his head hits him in the arm and sends his gun flying. He’s been caught off of balance and he’s falling in the opposite direction. As he manages to get back on his feet he sees his attacker pick up his Gun, and Tony doesn’t even bother getting all the way up before he starts running.

Crouching down behind a pick-up truck he curses himself for losing his gun. There is no cover, and nowhere to run. Knowing he is in a lot of trouble he slips his dead phone into his boxers, on the off chance that if anyone pats him down will avoid that area. The phone might have died earlier, but if he can get it to work long enough to send out a signal McGee will be able to find him.

When Mr tall-and-lanky comes around the corner of the car with his gun raised. Tony holds his hands up in submission and smiles one of his big, and hopefully disarming smiles. Unfortunately his charm is only disarming in a figurative sense. It doesn’t stop him from getting a serious smack in the head. He’s got enough time be thankful he’s so close to the ground before his head hits the cobblestones and his brain takes a time out.

****

He isn’t as young as he used to be, and by now, knowing his body isn’t handling alcohol as well as it used to, he should at least have the experience not to drink enough to get a hangover. Apparently he’s fucked up again, because his head is pounding. Luckily he isn’t feeling sick, so he might actually live through this with some water and painkillers.

The real question is why he’s been sleeping on the floor. When Tony finally dares to open his eyes, he is confused. He’s woken up a lot of strange places before, but this might make it to his top twenty list.


	4. The part where the rescuer is rescued

His back has gone stiff from the cold and is protesting as he slowly gets himself into a sitting position. The basement floor is solid ice-cold concrete. Looking around he can make out some boxes, and a few banners decorating the walls. A Bob Marley flag, a Jamaican flag and a huge one showing a five leafed plant. It’s difficult to tell in the poor light of, and it is just too bad to be true , the lava lamp. The basement’s got all the props required to create a stoner’s cliché.

The décor is not the main issue right now. There’s no indication of how much time he will have on his own down here, so even with his headache and stiff muscles he gets to his feet to investigate his surroundings. It doesn’t take long. There are only a few boxes, the lava lamp and one door. No windows. But...

In the dark he manages to make out a bundle that isn’t boxes. His heart skips a beat when he closes in and realizes that it is Gibbs. The three steps it takes him to get over must be the fastest ones he’s ever taken in his life. Gibbs isn’t responding when he’s calling his name, and he’s going to worry about that, but right now he’s too busy being happy that the man is alive.

One could tell even from a distance that he is shivering, up close the shiver are violent. The parts of his body that isn’t covered shows pale skin. Hopefully it isn’t going blue, but he can’t really tell in the bad light. Touching his skin confirms that the body temperature is too low. Hypothermia usually leaves people awake but the bruise to Gibbs’ left temple might explain why he isn’t responding.

Gibbs has already been in a coma twice with a head injury, hopefully he will wake up from this one too. Preferably with his memory this time.

Tony’s paid enough attention at the various first aid courses he’s attended to have an idea of what he needs to do. Gibbs has a head injury that has stopped bleeding. It looks clean and there isn’t really much to do about that. The hypothermia looks to be the most pressing issue. From what Tony can tell it looks to be somewhere between a mild and moderate one. Not that classifications going to do him any good. He needs to act.

Step 1: he needs to make Gibbs stop losing body heat.  
Step 2: he needs to warm the man up.

First thing’s first, he he needs to make sure Gibbs doesn’t loose any more heat which means he needs to cover the head and neck and make sure he isn’t in contact with the frigid concrete floor. Tony folds his jacket, makes it into a pillow under Gibbs head and drapes it over as well, by the time he is done he can only make out Gibbs, nose and mouth. It isn’t enough, he has to get Gibbs off the cold concrete floor. He’ll never be able to get him warm as long as the floor keeps draining him of heat.

There is a jug of water and a glass next to Gibbs, so there is at least a small sign that someone cares. He’s relieved because the thought of Gibbs staying down here without water for four days just isn’t bearable.

Tony is parched himself so he pours a glass before searching the boxes. He finds a bucket in one of the corners. Oh right, so that’s what the smell comes from. That means Gibbs must have been conscious at some point.He puts some space between himself and the bucket.

Going through tbox by box he manages to find a ratty old blanket, it is disgusting enough that he rips the fabric banners off the walls to make sure neither of them are in actual contact with the blanket. But at least it will work as some sort of insulation, he’ll take anything at this point.

Getting Gibbs onto the blanket takes time, as he has to handle him carefully, but he finally gets him in position. Taking of Gibbs’ shirt feels wrong as it exposes him to the cold for a while, but getting him warm is going to work better with as little as possible clothes between them. At any other time he would have loved the opportunity to spoon a half naked Gibbs, but right now all he can think about is how fucking cold Gibbs’ body is. The thought makes him pull Gibbs closer to him.

That’s when he feels something hard push against his groin. Oh, right, the cell phone. How the hell did he forget about that? Seems they didn’t want to pat down his groin. He probably shouldn’t feel insulted by that, but a small part of him is.

He lets go of Gibbs to reach into his boxers and fish out his phone. As luck will have it it actually fires up. It even shows one bar, which isn’t good enough to make a phone call, but it means the phone is in contact with a cell tower. He dials McGee’s number but the battery gives up again. If he’s lucky McGee will have a missed call from him and know what to do.

For now there isn’t much to do but but lie down and try to share as much of his body heat as he can with Gibbs. When the roof start spinning, he realises that it might not be the head injury that has kept Gibbs asleep.

 

***

 

In his mind he has been alone for all these years, but that isn’t the truth is it? He has made a difference for his team. He’s too used to focus on the negatives and forgets to see the good things.

Tony is good thing. He has been ever since Gibbs walked in on his crime scene in Baltimore ten years ago. He’d known the cheeky kid with the mouth diarrhoea had potential, but the fact that he’s somehow become the one constant in his life the last decade would have surprised him back then. It still kind of surprises him. Tony’s had ample of opportunities to leave Gibbs and the team.

He is definitely skilled enough to get a better job. Gibbs can’t help but wonder if he is in any way a part of the reason Tony has chosen to stay. He suspects Tony probably views him as some sort of a father figure. God knows Gibbs doesn’t view Tony as a child. Nope, he’s an all grown up man.

Somehow thinking about Tony is making him feel warmer.

Tony is a reason to stick around. He owes him to keep an eye for his six. The guy has the worst luck ever. If Gibbs isn’t there for him, who knows when someone will manage to frame him for murder, try to blow him up or give him the plague.

This time when the darkness comes it is a warm fuzzy darkness.

 

When the team comes to the rescue they find a bundle of blankets and clothes containing two half naked men clinging to each other for dear life.


	5. The part where half the team is in hospital

“...and when we had the last signal from your cell phone we were able to cross check the residents of the area against people with a drug record.” McGee is looking satisfied with himself.

“There was actually a lot of them in the area, but only one of them had gone to High School with Owen Green. Turns out Walter Stewart has recently taken over his mothers house and both him and Owen has been living there for the last couple of months. Trust me, the upstairs looked even worse than the basement.”

“I don’t really care about their home decorating skills McGee.” Tony interrupts.

Not fazed at all McGee continues “Anyways apprehending the both of them were really easy. They were both trying to escape their problems of what to do with two federal agents by lighting up. They were actually very helpful and pointed out where you were kept right away. So we went straight to the basement door-”

McGee is interrupted by the suggestive voice of Ziva.

“Which was about the time we walked in on what looked like a very private moment between you and Gibbs... ” Ziva is giving Tony a meaning full look. “For a minute there we didn’t know if we should rescue you or allow you to finish what you had apparently started.”

“Now Ziva Tony would have made a good scout, Great first aid - “

Tony is ignoring McGee and locking eyes with Ziva.  
“I’d like to hear you repeat that to Gibbs later when you give him you report.”

“Hah, Gibbs was the innocent victim in this situation! He was drugged and unconscious, then you undressed him and lay down to touch him. Gibbs is probably scarred for life!”

Tony realizes that he might be overreacting to Ziva’s comments. The team always harasses each other to a certain degree, that’s just their team dynamic. This time it’s hitting a bit too close to home, and he needs to pull himself together before someone notices that he’s taking this too serious.

“Yeah right, Gibbs should be happy he got to sleep with me. We always knew I was hot, but that I’m hot enough get him back from the brink of death...” Tony gives what he hopes is a convincing leer.

“I wish I had this on tape, I’d send an anonymous copy to Gibbs” McGee says dreamily.

“There is one upside to Gibbs being tied to a hospital bed,” Tony says thoughtfully “normally he’d be standing right behind me now.” Which is a bold faced lie, he’d actually prefer Gibbs standing behind him and giving him a head slap now. He’s stable and not in any immediate danger, but the words permanent damage has been mentioned.

“Talking about hospital beds, weren’t the doctor supposed to be here to discharge you about an hour ago?”

“Yeah, he was, but doctors are always late. If you stop making cracks at the fact that Gibbs and I almost died, you could get on with filling me in on what happened!”

“I’ll stop talking about it for a while, but I feel I should warn you that we’re probably never going to let you live this one down. ” Ziva says with a serious look on her face, before she continues on the report McGee started making.

“Green and Steward sang like parrots, and it turns out they were in some kind of smuggling ring. Apparently Green had seen Gibbs a few times at the grocery store and was convinced he was tailing him. Seems he recognized him from his brothers arrest. ”

“So this whole thing was just a coincidence?” Tony asks disbelievingly. “With all of Gibbs’ old enemies you’d think there was some kind of long and complex story. I don’t want to be in the building when someone tells him a druggie got the drop on him.”

“You should form a support group, as I recall a druggie got the drop on you too. At a crime scene, where you should have been on alert.” Ziva is giving him a severe look. They worry about each other, and the thought that Tony might disregard his own safety on the job does not sit well with Ziva.

“Yeah, I was hoping no one would notice that...” He is silent for a beat or two and figures distraction is his best way out of this, so he changes the subject back on topic.

“Why didn’t they kill us? Were they ever planning on letting us go?”  
“That part was difficult to make any sense out of, but from what I understand they didn’t have a plan. They are small time drug dealers, I don’t think they could stomach killing anyone. And whatever crimes they were trying to hide, are not even in the same league as killing two federal agents.”

“We’ve given the case over to the police, Vance didn’t want us to investigate a case where we would be biased. After we got the two of you back our involvement wasn’t necessary any more.”

“The HELL it isn’t I want to get my hands on those two bastards!” Tony’ outburst surprises even himself.

“I believe that kind of reaction might have been why Vance reassigned us.”

Tony doesn’t answer, he gets it, of course he does, he doesn’t want his career to end because he assaulted someone he had in custody.

***

Having spent Thursday at the hospital Tony is glad to be home. He had to spend the night for observation after being admitted in a drugged out sleep and with a bump on his head. There wasn’t any sign of a concussion, and the drugs won’t do any permanent damage. He still has a vague headache, and a knot in his stomach courtesy of Gibbs.

Gibbs hasn’t been as lucky. The damage to his head had stabilised itself before he was even brought to the hospital. He’ll have a hell of a scar if he doesn’t opt to have it corrected. That’s not really the issue though, he doesn’t think Gibbs is vain enough to worry about a scar. The fact that there has been some muscle damage from him spending 5 days on the cold floor of a basement is a bigger concern. Depending on the extent of the damage it could spell the end of his field days.

***

Only a day after having been discharged Tony is back at the hospital to check on Gibbs. He’s awake this time, and looking a lot better. Tony’s been haunted by the image of the pale unconscious Gibbs from the basement, and he’s been needing a new one to replace it with. This one is a lot better, now if they could only lose the bandage around his head...

“You gonna stand there in the doorway, or are you planning on coming in.” Gibbs’ voice brings him out of his thoughts.

“Not sure I’m brave enough, Ziva’s accusing me of molesting you when you were unconscious.” As usual when Tony’s unsure of himself he says something stupid. Gibbs bears with him this time.

“Yeah, I heard about that.” Gibbs is looking at him seriously. ”I’d say you owed me a dinner and a movie since you stepped right past that on your way to get me naked, but the doctors keep insisting I’m the one who owes you.” The stern face has given way to a half smile so Tony figures he’ll get away with idiot comment and decides to play along.

“Well, we did see that Bourne movie you complained so much about at my place, and for all the times we’ve eaten take away in the office, I kinda felt you were holding out on me.”

“Never knew you were a cheap date Tony...” Gibbs starts to mockingly shake his head, but winces and leans back against the bed. Which is Tony’s cue to ask “How’re you feeling? Last time I saw you you still weren’t awake.”

“Headache, had worse though, not sure if it is from the blow or some kind of hangover from the drugs.”

“They managed to get you on your feet yet?”

“No, and I really don’t want to try until they remove the God damned catheter either. ” Without thinking Tony puts his hand protectively in front of his crotch. “Ouch”  
“Just happy I wasn’t awake when it was going in.”

“I can see that... Not to change topics or anything, I mean I’m really comfortable talking bout tubes being stuck up places nothing should ever be stuck up, but did they give you any estimates on when you can get out of here?”

“No final date yet. Heads gonna be fine, dehydration and malnutrition’s sorting itself out. Not sure about my legs though.” Gibbs’ good mood is gone. Tony is almost sorry he brought it up, but then he had to ask at some point.

“Get anything definite? “ Tony is almost afraid to ask. If Gibbs’ get any kind of permanent damage from spending too many days on the concrete floor it will be on Tony for not starting the search sooner.

Gibbs is looking tired.  
“No, no one knows yet, might be I’m stiff for a few days. Might be I’ll need physical therapy. Might be I need to walk with a cane for the rest of my life.”  
Seems the doctors have covered all their bases and not really said anything.

“Guess, we’ll just have to wait and see then.” Tony’s not one for platitudes, and Gibbs not usually one for receiving them, but right now that is all he has.  
“Guess so”

Gibbs has been steadily losing energy as they’ve been speaking. For the last part of their conversation Gibbs’ eyes have been closed.

Not knowing if this is his cue to leave or not he finds himself staying. The restlessness that has been haunting him since he got back home got left in the hospital hallway, because he hasn’t been feeling it ever since he entered this room. Eventually he starts feeling like a stalker, and decides to leave.

Gibbs seems to be fast asleep and Tony knows he’s overstay his welcome. Knowing how much he hates hospitals himself he feels sorry for his friend who has to stay back. Before he turns to leave he bends over Gibbs, gives him a chaste kiss on the forehead and whispers “We’ll get you out of here soon Boss.”

“You better!” Tony jumps at the replay, but Gibbs doesn’t open his eyes or acknowledge in any other way what just happened.

When he still doesn’t say anything after 346 seconds, Tony’s been counting, he leaves without saying anything.

***

The next Monday Tony is back at work. In Gibbs absence he is team leader again. Tony has the distinct feeling Vance hated giving him the temporary position. But despite his dislike of Tony, he is clearly the best man for the job, and they both know it.

The day consists of finishing their reports and handing them over to the PD who’s now handling their previous case. Nothing else comes in that day, so they keep themselves busy working cold cases. For once Tony is happy to work the cases where the urgency is all over. Not that the cases are unimportant, but it’s not life and death situations anymore. That makes Tony feel a little less guilty about the way he keeps letting his mind wander, and predictably they are wandering to his favourite/most hated topic Gibbs.

Gibbs will most likely be needing help. He can probably camp out in his living room, but both his bed and the master bathroom are upstairs. Not to mention that his boat is downstairs. That could be tricky for a man with bad legs. He wishes he could return the favour and let Gibbs crash at his place, Tony has an elevator and no stairs. Unfortunately he also doesn’t have a spare bedroom, and while he wouldn’t mind sleeping on the couch and giving up his bed, he can’t see Gibbs going for that idea.

He keeps having to question his motives. He’s had a need to keep an eye on Gibbs ever since he met him. Back then he he’d chalked it up to hero worship. Now he knows better, and that is the reason he keeps second guessing himself.

He was second guessing himself last Monday when Gibbs didn’t arrive in the office. Every instinct in his body had been yelling for him to make the team move heaven and earth to find him. He hadn’t listened. He had decided that he was being irrational and had silenced the voice that demanded he shouldn’t rest before he had Gibbs in sight again.

This weeks experience has taught him that making sure that the perso- the people he love are safe trumps his own angst about who might guess where his feelings really lies.

Making the decision is so much easier than all the worrying. If Gibbs gets out of the hospital with less than his full mobility, Tony is moving in.

***

On Tuesday Gibbs is vertical for the first time since he was attacked. He is walking stiffly, but no one cares. The relief that he probably won’t get a permanent disability far outweighs any physical therapy in his future. And he will need physical therapy. Having lain still for days in the cold with little blood making it out to his legs has done some damage on his muscles, and they will need to be rebuilt before he’s back to his old self. With emphasis on old, his knee injury has started acting up as well. But it usually does at irregular intervals, so he can at least hope it will fix itself.

Gibbs hates hospitals. He hates the smell, the food and above all else the intrusion. People are sticking needles in him, measuring his heart beat, his urine, his reaction and asking him an endless stream of questions. This far they have taken enough blood from him to feed a family of vampires. He hates feeling helpless and he can’t stand everyone taking liberties with his body. Gibbs takes his privacy serious, and here he has none of it. On the bright side the catheter is removed and while his walk to the bathroom is supervised he is finally able to take a piss by himself.

He hates doing nothing. Doing nothing allows him time to think, which is fine when he has a case to focus on, but hell when all he’s left with is himself. The last year has been tough and dragged out quite a few of his skeletons, made him question a lot of things. The Reynosa’s showing up has forced him to review a lot of his actions. And he’s getting ready to challenge his past and make a final stand, Gibbs versus Gibbs’ past. This far he doesn’t know what the outcome will be.

Luckily he has some distractions. His team has taken turns visiting him. It was Ziva and McGee who first gave him the full details on what had happened. Abby’s been in with a voodoo doll that is apparently for healing. She was uncharacteristically quiet, which tells Gibbs all he needs to know about how worried she has been. He’s had the opportunity to see himself in the mirror and he knows he looks bad, with all the bruises to his head, and his new scar he is looking like a man who should be in a hospitable.

He hates being vulnerable in front of his team. He knows they all see him as some kind of superhuman, and seeing him tied to a hospitable bed is scaring them. Trying to look better than he feels is draining him.

Tony is in every day. With all his stupid jokes he manages to keep Gibbs’ mind of all the things that are bothering him that are out of his control. It is very possible that the reason Tony knows how to handle the situation so well is that he’s spent so much time in hospitals himself. That, or simply the fact that Tony always seems to know how to handle Gibbs.

Sometimes he wonders about that. Tony definitely had a bad case of hero worship when he first started, but sometimes Gibbs can’t help but wonder if there is something else behind it. He is grown up and capable enough himself not to need any heroes. And there are these small things that Tony sometimes will do. Like the way he kissed him on the forehead when he thought he was asleep. Between some people gestures like that are normal, it hasn’t ever been between the two of them.

Other times he is all business, and let it show why he will always be Gibbs’ first choice. Now if he could just start taking better care of himself. In their team Tony holds the record for most hospital visits. A record Gibbs is hoping not to break. When Tony is in on Tuesday, he feels the need to address that.

“Just got McGee’s report, seems you did a real good job finding me.” Tony is lighting up the way he always does when he receives a compliment.

“Did my best Boss” of course Gibbs can’t leave it at that note. He enjoys watching the surprise on Tony’s face as he slaps him on the back of his head.

“Don’t let anyone get the drop on you on the job like that again Tony. That’s an order!” Tony is rubbing the back of his head, but there is a defiant look at his face.

“Don’t know Boss, if it keeps you from dying on a basement floor, it might just be worth it.”

And Gibbs doesn’t know what to say to that, because while he wants to say something about Tony doing what Gibbs tells him to or get a new job, he can’t help but feel proud. Tony is all grown up now and ready to make his own decisions. And having someone like that ready to lay down their life for you is humbling.

***

Tony has already made up his mind and decided to follow Gibbs rule number 18. ‘It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.’ So when Wednesday arrives and the doctors say that Gibbs can be released the next day Tony doesn’t say anything, he just acts.

By Wednesday night he has packed his stuff and moved in to Gibbs house. He’s done the grocery shopping, turned up the heater that was set to a minimum when Gibbs was gone and even started the washer. He’s made up Gibbs’ couch into a makeshift bed, because there just isn’t any way in hell he’ll sleep in the guest room with all the scary relics from Gibbs’ past. For tonight though, he’s going to exploit the fact that Gibbs isn’t here and curl up in his bed. It still smells like him.

He takes his time imagining Gibbs walking in through the door, and laying down with him. Letting his calloused hands travel down his body and taking control of him. He’ll have to wash the sheets the next day, but that’s a small price to pay.

The next day he feels a bit like Goldilocks having slept in Gibbs’ bed, sat in Gibbs’ chair and eaten Gibbs’ food, even if Tony was the one who bought said food.

He’s agreed to come by the hospital after work to pick up Gibbs, and even if they get a case that morning he manages to break free and be there on time. A bit earlier than what Gibbs would have liked, because he walks in on Gibbs telling a bold faced lie.

“-No, I don’t have any stairs in my house. And as I said, my girlfriend is moving in to take care of me. “

“Ok, Agent Gibbs, you need to give your girlfriend the full instructions, and you better be sure she is up to following them, because that’s the only reason I’m releasing you this early.”

Tony can’t see the doctors face, but his voice is stern. Gibbs’ face is emotionless like the way he sometimes is when he’s in the interrogation room. He doesn’t even flinch when he sees Tony, and he must know Tony’s overheard everything. Gibbs is a pro.

His face is showing a lot more emotions when the nurses insist on wheeling him to the exit. It’s been a while since Tony’s seen the patented pissed off Gibbs, so he’s kind of enjoying it.

When they are both in Tony’s car he can’t resist it any more.  
“I know we spent a night together naked, but don’t you think it’s a teeny bit early to go around calling me your girlfriend?”

“I had to think of something, the quack was threatening to keep me for weeks”

“You could have just told him I was moving in”

“Why would anyone think my co-worker would be moving in?”

“Don’t know, maybe because I am?”

“DiNozzo, your not moving into my house! I don’t need you to play a God damned nurse!”

Oh well, no use in arguing about it.

“No, I guess you’re right.”

“Good” Gibbs says with a grim look on his face.

Tony just hopes Gibbs can’t tell that he’s trying his best to repress the mother of all smirks.


	6. The part where Tony applies rule no 18

Gibbs has been swinging between a good and a bad mood all day. He started out happy about being released, which changed for the worse when he considered the fact that he had to lie to get out of there. Gibbs is all for telling a lie when he has to so that isn’t the problem. The fact that he’s going to have a hard time managing on his own is the real depressant. It isn’t in his nature to ask for help, and he doesn’t even know who he should ask. He guesses he could ask Ducky, but his friend is getting old, and Gibbs doesn’t think he could actually manage to live in the same house as Ducky for weeks. He can’t ask his father, he has already had to take of too many days off from work on his account. As usual his mind keeps going to Tony, but he can’t demand his second in command to take care of him. He’s got his hands full trying to do both Gibbs’ job and his own.

When Tony came to get him, he was feeling excited about leaving again. When he was wheeled out of the hospital he was pissed off. When Tony started teasing him about his blatant lie about having a girlfriend to take care of him, he felt happy about being out of the hospital and in a car bantering with Tony. He still didn't feel comfortable letting Tony move in so he he tried to squash that idea by being his usual bastard self.

He hadn’t expected Tony to back down right away. The rest of the trip he tries to convince himself he is happy Tony is obeying. He isn’t. Tony not pushing probably means he’s happy about not having to keep an eye on an old man. He never would have let Tony win that argument but it still hurts that he didn't even try. The fact is there aren't that many people he's close to these days. Gibbs is feeling even less like talking than he usually is, and they end the trip in silence.

It's still good to be home, he's been tired of being crowded by people he doesn't know. Tired of being under constant scrutiny. Tired of people pricking and prodding him. In his relief to be back he isn't as observant as he usually is. He gets all the way into the living room before he notices it.

No wonder Tony was so agreeable in the car. He’s not going to move in. He already has. The worrying part is he can’t decide how to feel about that. Because while a part of him wants to hobble over to Tony’s bag on the living room floor and throw it out the front door, there is another part of him that is relieved.

He is too tired to argue.

“By all means DiNozzo, make yourself at home” he says sarcastically, because that’s the only way he knows how to deal right now. Tony immediately recognizes the words of defeat, at least judging by the huge smile on his face. He probably didn’t think it would be that easy. And Gibbs has to admit: normally it wouldn’t be. He’s tired.

“I was hoping you would say that, I have been treading carefully up until now"

“I can see that” Gibbs is looking pointedly at the bed Tony has made up on his sofa.

“You do whatever you feel like Tony, I’m going to bed.” Somehow that gets him a shocked expression from Tony. ’ What? He didn’t expect him to get tired?’ Tony masks the expression quickly, but Gibbs can still sense the nervous energy in him.

“Sure Boss, I’ll give you a hand.”

Getting up the stairs is hard even with Tony there to help him and by the time they get to the top he realizes that he couldn’t have done it by himself. Getting up the stairs even with Tony carrying most of his weight has exhausted him to a point where all he wants is to crawl up in his bed for a couple of days. Tony doesn’t seem to notice though. As soon as they are up the stairs he’s letting go of Gibbs and storming in to his bedroom.

Gibbs is following Tony at a much slower pace and finds Tony stripping the sheets of the bed.

“You’re not my maid Tony; the sheets were probably OK before I left.”

He is tired as hell and just wants to lie down. He doesn’t care how long it’s been since the sheets were changed.

“That’s a long time ago, you definitely need new sheets after being away for so long”

Tony’s voice is sounding more concerned than anyone should be about some sheets. When the hell did he get all domestic? He’s been to Tony’s place, both before and after he got the maid. These days it smells clean, but it is still usually a mess.

Tony is finding his new sheets with a familiarity he shouldn't have. But Gibbs it too tired to think about that. As soon as Tony has covered the mattress in a new sheet Gibbs is on the bed.

***

He must have been more tired than he'd let on. When Tony moves to put the pillow on the bed he’s already asleep. He feels guilty for having kept him waiting, but that morning he hadn’t had time to change the sheets. At about 3:00 Am his phone had woken him, and he’d had to get to out to yet another murder scene. He had forgotten about the sheets and the incriminating stains until Gibbs had told him he was ready for bed.

When he's done fixing the duvet he stops for a beat or two wondering if he should help Gibbs off with his clothes. He doesn't, it would have been overstepping his boundaries. He shouldn't be this obsessed with making sure Gibbs is fine, but he can't help himself. Somehow Gibbs has allowed him to stay and he isn't going to jeopardize that, by doing something stupid.

The way Gibbs had to lean on him and more or less let him carry him up the stairs confirms that Tony is in fact needed here. It isn't just his own futile crush that is making him intrude on Gibbs. Looking at the nightstand he considers whether his affection is really as pointless as he always pegged it. His biggest obstacle has always been that Gibbs has shown no indications to be anything other than straight. Perhaps he isn’t, and perhaps that is enough to tip the scales enough that the risk of pursuing him will be worth it. He’ll have to consider that when Gibbs is feeling better again.

Gibbs is still looking pale and Tony has to restrain himself not to walk over to him and shake him awake just to prove that he isn’t back in a coma. The urge grows stronger, so he kills the lights and walks back downstairs. Gibbs will want coffee when he wakes up again. That gives Tony something to do. Getting into the car he knows exactly where to go.

Driving in to the parking lot it feels like months since he was here last, not just a week. It takes him some time to move over the lot. He has to stop where Gibbs was taken, there is another car parked there now. It doesn’t help; he can still see the sequence of events in his mind’s eye.

The coffee sets him back quite a bit. He’s wondering how Gibbs can afford his habit with the alimonies he has to pay. Come to think about it, he probably doesn’t have to anymore. Well, that would explain it. The elderly man at the shop is asking for Jethro who wasn’t there last weekend to pick up his beans. He tells him that Jethro is at home recuperating. Calling him by that name feels strange, but nice.


	7. The part where Gibbs is bored out of his skull

If he could he’d be pacing.

His legs are better but simple things like getting from his bed, down the stairs and into the kitchen feels like running a marathon. Unfortunately Gibbs doesn’t really like sitting on his ass. He’s bored out of his skull.  
Working on his boat is out, and he’s read the crime novel he had saved up. He doesn’t feel like starting a new one. Half of Tony’s movie collection has made its way into his living room, but he doesn’t feel like watching the DVD’s by himself. He’s gotten used to listening to Tony’s movie trivia while watching.

Tony has been making an effort to entertain him, but now he is caught up in their latest case. Gibbs can’t help but feel left out and useless watching Tony get up early and get home late. He still manages to check in on him, fill Gibbs’ prescriptions and make sure the fridge is filled. Gibbs feels ambivalent about that. It’s nice to have someone who cares, but he really doesn’t like the fact that he is making Tony do all this. He’s seen how tired Tony looks when he gets home at night. The fact that he has to sleep on Gibbs’ lumpy sofa probably isn’t making things better.

In all fairness he should have given him at least the guestroom. Only problem is that the guestroom is filled up right now. It has been since last Christmas. He had made up his mind about getting rid of most of the boxes that used to be in the attic giving it to charity. With his father visiting he’d never gotten around to it, and he’d secretly liked making his father sleep on the couch. Somehow his father still brings out the spiteful 17 year old Leroy.

Well at least that is something he can do while he is trapped in his house. If he sits on the bed going through boxes his legs shouldn’t object too much. When the evening comes he still hasn’t managed to go through all the boxes. The twenty years that has passed since he lost his family is helping him put some distance between himself and the memories, but they are still there.

Going through the clothes is difficult, some he can no longer remember, others have him reliving memories of a better time and the contrast to reality is difficult to swallow. Thank God the clothes have lost any scent that reminds him of them. He chooses to keep some items that have special meaning to him.  
Kelly’s first pair of shoes, a summer dress, the cardigan Shannon used to wear and a few other things.

Most of it goes in the bag he’s intending for charity. Maybe someone else has use for the clothes. He keeps all the letters, all the pictures. He wishes he was better at these things. Shannon would have created an album. He’s never cared about that kind of stuff. Maybe that will be his next project.

***  
When Tony gets home that evening he finds Gibbs curled up in the guestroom next to a box of photographs. The sight is so heart wrenching and private he backs right out again and walks down the stairs.

Seeing Gibbs like that reminds him that sexual orientation isn’t the only reason his chances with Gibbs are slim. Going in to the kitchen it is evident that Gibbs hasn’t taken time to eat today. Tony puts the kettle on and fills it with the contents of the box he’d made ready this morning. He hasn’t eaten much today either.

He must have woken him, because a few minutes later he can hear Gibbs making his way down the stairs. He is gradually getting better, and the physio is helping, but it’s still going to be some time before he can sneak up on Tony the way he used to.

“Fell asleep” is all Gibbs says, most likely as an explanation to why he hasn’t eaten anything yet.

“Hungry?” Tony’s tired himself.

“I can eat” Gibbs starts setting the table. It is almost painful to watch how much of an effort it is for him, but Tony isn’t going to offer any help. It wouldn’t be appreciated.

“How’s the case going?” Gibbs is sitting in his place at the kitchen table.

“We’ve made some progress, we have a suspect. Can’t bring him in until we have something solid, but at least now we know where to look. “ Tony gets a ladle and puts the kettle on the table.

“Motive?” Gibbs asks as he helps himself.

“Money” Tony answers, he really doesn’t feel like giving Gibbs a report, all he wants is to eat his food and crawl up on the damned couch that has given him a kink in his neck. Right now that doesn’t matter though. He just wants to sleep. Gibbs must have sensed it because he stops asking questions and eats the food in silence.

***

The next morning Tony has left before Gibbs is awake. He’s doing both their jobs now, so it’s no wonder he has to spend extra time in the office. If anyone ever asks, he’ll say that it’s what’s expected of him, but secretly he is proud of his second in command. Tony is a good man. And Gibbs should be nothing less, so he continues his work from the day before. He even calls up Ducky and asks him to swing by later in the day. He is in no shape to haul the things he wishes to keep up to the attic again, but with Ducky’s help he can manage to get everything he’s decided to give away into his car to leave for Goodwill.

When Ducky drops him of at his house again he is exhausted. A feeling he has become too familiar with these days. When his neighbor from across the street comes over he wishes he could just brush her off but old Mrs. Simmons has lived in his neighborhood since before he moved in.

“Mr. Gibbs, I haven’t seen you in weeks! Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, had a trip to the hospital, but I’m better now.”

“Oh, is that the reason that young man has been by every day?”

“Yes, Tony’s my coworker he’s moved in for a few days to make sure I’m fine”

“That’s nice of him. He’s been staying for quite a while, first night I saw him, three weeks ago I was going to call the police, but then he stayed the night, and well…”  
She hesitates “Times are changing, I thought perhaps he was there for a different reason, and that you wouldn’t like me putting my nose in it.”

Gibbs doesn’t know what to say for a minute, did old Mrs. Simmons just imply she though he had a male lover? Mrs. Simmons is looking embarrassed. She must have caught something in his expression.

“I’m sorry for assuming, but you have been alone for some time, and as I said, the times are changing”

“Yeah, well the times haven’t changed that much. “  
He manages to say something polite to extract himself from the conversation. But before he opens the front door he stops.

“Did you say three weeks?”

“Yes, I saw him the first time Tuesday three weeks ago, they were sending a dancing with the stars marathon.”

“Thank you” Tuesday three weeks ago he was in a drug induced coma on a cold concrete floor.

***

It is difficult to tell with Tony.

Even back when he met him he was already a master of misdirection. Through the years he has gotten even better. The way he mixes brutal truths with jokes and tall tales it is difficult to know what part of what he’s saying matters, and what part is the smoke screen. Gibbs has always prided himself in being able to read Tony. Still he can’t help but wonder if he’s only seeing the parts of him that Tony is letting him see.

Gibbs has learned a long time ago to judge a person by his actions and not by his words. That is the reason he’s willing to trust Tony with his life. He’s shown himself worthy of that trust more than once.

Gibbs’ key to Tony has always been the things Tony isn’t saying. Tony spending the night at his house while Gibbs was missing is a key.

Question is what lock it opens.

He doesn’t doubt that his senior agent cares about him. Tony camping out on his lumpy couch for a week now is up and beyond the job. Perhaps it isn’t so surprising. He’d never say it out loud, but in the last decade Tony has somehow turned into his best friend. Within that same decade, Tony has stopped his hero worship and started enjoying spending time with Gibbs as well. He has often wondered if Tony looks at him as just a friend, or as a father figure. God knows he has father issues, and after meeting senior, who could blame him.

Father issues could explain Tony sleeping over in his house when he was gone. Tony sleeping in his bed would explain why Tony was hell bent on changing the sheets when Gibbs got back. Of course he can’t prove that, but it’s a theory. He isn’t going to confront Tony about it; Tony would be embarrassed as hell.

Thing is if you start looking at Tony’s actions and words lately they are starting to point in directions Gibbs hasn’t ever considered.

Gibbs is feeling stupid just for thinking it. It isn’t so much the thought of Tony having sex with men that sounds wrong, as Mrs. Simmons kept repeating, the times have changed, and Tony is a very sexual person. It is more the thought that Tony would somehow have feelings for an old man who prides himself on being a bastard that sounds unlikely.

The fact that Tony’s sometimes flirting with him, doesn’t mean much. Tony flirts with everyone. But then half the things Tony lies about are true, and half the things he’s kidding about are meant seriously.

Gibbs thinks the best when he’s working. That’s what he’s got a boat in the basement for. Of course right now he has a different project. His legs are killing him after today’s excursion with Ducky, but he’s tired of being tired, and chooses to ignore it. It takes him a few trips and a few breaks but he manages to get the boxes he’s keeping back up into the attic.

When he’s done he is able for the first time in ages to fall asleep knowing he has a good days work behind him.

***

When he wakes up, his legs are getting back at him for making them do too much work earlier today. They feel stiff and there is a throbbing in his calf muscles. He’s probably over done it.

Tony is making noises in the kitchen down stairs, and Gibbs isn’t about to be ruled by some pain, so he stiffly manages to get himself down to the kitchen. That’s about all he can manage before he sinks down in the kitchen chair. He isn’t going to let Tony in on that though.

“You gone domestic on me and started baking?” There is a fresh smelling blueberry pie on the kitchen counter.

“Nah, your neighbor came by with it. Said she was sorry about jumping to conclusions; whatever that means. Are you ruling your neighborhood with the same iron fist you use for your team? ”

He doesn’t even try to answer that. His legs have taken offence to Gibbs walking down the stairs because the throbbing is getting worse, and while he thinks he might be able to keep a straight face, he doesn’t trust his voice, but there is no way he’s going to let Tony in on that. Sitting by the table he tries battling the pain, but apparently he isn’t doing a good job of it.

“Legs getting worse?” Tony is locking eyes with him, not giving an inch.

“They’re not so great” the words are coming out through gritted teeth, so he can tell his attempt at nonchalant has gone down the drain.

“Anything happen to make it that way? If this is happening all by itself we should get you back to the hospital!” Tony’s voice tells him all he needs to know about how serious he is.

“I think. Dammit. I think I just over did it today.” The pain is stabbing at him, and trying to pretend it isn’t so bad just doesn’t seem as important any more.

Tony must be worried, because he turns off the stove and is over to him in seconds.

“We need to get you over to the couch. “ It’s a statement not a question. Tony’s strong, but Gibbs is a full grown man, and making it over to the sofa, requires both their effort. The distance from the kitchen table to the couch has never felt as long.

He’s got a cramp in both his legs, and it isn’t letting up.

“Doctor tell you anything like this might happen?”

“Yeah, had something like it first day in the hospital.” Tony has started moving his hands over Gibbs legs.

“Your muscles are rock hard” Tony mutters. Gibbs barely notices it the pain is disabling and all he can really focus on.

“You need to try to relax” that would of course help, but right now that just isn’t possible. And for some time the only thing that is real is the pain riding the muscles of his calf. As it’s letting up, he vaguely notices that Tony is giving him a light massage, and that his pants are on the floor. For a leg cramp it must have lasted long, he is soaking wet from sweating. Tony keeps telling him in a soothing voice to relax and continues to massage his legs.

He finds himself doing just that. Tony has magic hands that have driven away the pain.

“That looked pretty bad” Tony’s hands are starting to work the muscles a bit harder now that the cramp is over.

“Didn’t feel so good” This is feeling good though. Laying on the sofa, on Tony’s make shift bed and having his thighs and calves worked on. He’s probably too relaxed.

“When did you get so good at this?” He suspects Tony is smiling, he always does when he’s given a compliment, but right now he doesn’t think he can open his eyes to check.

“Done a lot of sports through the years, not unfamiliar with leg cramps, and I do have a bachelor in Phys. Ed. you know, I know how muscles work.” That would make sense.

“You know, you’re kind of soaked in sweat, but I don’t think we should try to get you into the shower just yet.” Yeah, he’s feeling a bit disgusting, but he can’t see how to do anything about that just now. A horrible thought occurs to him.

“If you try to give me a sponge bath, I’m pulling out my gun.”

“Your actual gun or is that a euphemism? I’m not sure what scare me the most.” Gibbs can’t help but wonder if any of the two options would actually scare Tony.

“Just get me a dry t-shirt and I’ll take a shower tomorrow.

“We should start doing this”

“Hate to break it to you Tony, but I’m not sure I want the cramps to be a regular thing.”

“Funny. No, I was thinking I should give you a leg massage every now and then. You know to prevent the cramping from happen. “

He takes some time in answering. His first instinct is no, he can’t let Tony take on that as well, that and he doesn’t really like to show weakness. But then, what is weaker, having Tony give him a leg massage, or cramping up like that?

When Tony chuckles Gibbs looks up at him. The question must have been evident because he volunteers

“Ever seen Pulp fiction boss?”

“Guessing that is a movie and not the book genre you’re talking about? No, I haven’t.”

“They have this discussion about foot massages. Doesn’t matter. I’d be happy to help you out.”

“Then I’ll take you up on that.”


	8. The part where the story earn its rating

When Tony first suggested the leg massage, Gibbs had given in. He was willing to try a few things not to have to relive the cramps. At the time it seemed like a good idea. He’d been exhausted from the pain and feeling mellow from Tony’s hands taking care of him. Now it doesn’t seem like such a good idea anymore.

He’s never been shy about his body. Having another guy rubbing his thighs and calves isn’t something that would normally bother him. It does now. Even if his thoughts might have been spurred by his recent suspicions about Tony’s sexuality, those aren’t the problem. He isn’t a homophobe. In fact Tony is acting exemplary; it is Gibbs’ body that’s been acting unprofessionally.

The second time they did it, half way through he started feeling things he didn’t expect. He kept wanting to feel Tony’s hands move further up from his thighs. When his head dipped downwards a few times, his mind was showing him pictures of Tony’s lips around his cock. And embarrassingly enough he was hard as a rock.

The way his t-shirt was falling on his briefs might have concealed it or it might not have. It is difficult to tell. Tony never said anything; which is a good thing because Gibbs doesn’t know what to tell himself about that incident, much less Tony.

These last few years he’s become good at going without sex. Whatever kind of arrangement he sets up they always become complicated. Lately it just hasn’t seemed worth it. Perhaps his body disagrees. He knows how some men who doesn’t normally show any sign of homosexuality can change when they don’t have access to women, like in jail, on ships or in the military… He’s never experienced that himself, but he’s seen it in others. That doesn’t help much right now because technically he does have access to woman, he’s just not accessing them.

Gibbs can’t decide if he should chicken out of a third time or not. The part of him that always faces challenges head on, is urging him keep going to figure out what the hell it all means. The responsible part of him tells him that he shouldn’t get himself into a situation where he could ruin his relationship with his second in command. Tony would never report him for sexual harassment, but losing the other man’s trust and respect would be worse than any sexual harassment charge.

He lands on a compromise. He is trying for a third leg massage, after that if things are still proving difficult, he’ll tell Tony they should stop. They use Gibbs bed for the massage; it is a lot more comfortable than the couch down stairs, and it gives Tony better access. This time he’ll be prepared, he’s made sure that he’s had a release that day; if he reacts sexually it won’t be because he’s desperate.

***  
Desperate.

His words are coming back to haunt him, because he is desperate. There is no way in Hell he’s going to make a move on a subordinate, so he fights to control the urges that are telling him that his skin needs to be naked and pressed up against Tony’s equally naked skin.

Tony’s hands started out at his foot and for a while there everything seemed to be back to normal. But then the hands kept on going in a tormenting slow ascent, and all he wants are for them to reach their natural destination. Luckily it is almost over. It has to be. He tries to breathe normally but he can tell both his pulse and breath are speeding.

He isn’t the only one who notices. Tony is giving him a questioning look, Gibbs is not looking away.

This is one of those moments that can take them in either direction. If Tony doesn’t make a move, Gibbs is going to bury this thing whatever it is.

“Oh Thank God” he does. When Tony testingly lets his hand move up and over his briefs, Gibbs is too relieved to come up with anything clever. He is rewarded by one of Tony’s big grins as he moves closer and goes in for a kiss.

“Thank Tony” He whispers. Figures he has a smart mouth even in this situation.

Until then Gibbs has kept his body still, but now he can finally allow himself to relax and let his hands do what comes natural to them. At the moment that is pulling Tony closer into the kiss where he can taste him. That doesn’t stop his urgency, and when he comes up for air, he lets Tony know that.

“You’re overdressed.”

Is the warning he gives him before he starts pulling at Tony’s sweats, thank God he isn’t wearing anything with belts or buttons. Tony who is always eager to please, pulls off his own t-shirt and Gibbs’ too when Gibbs finally lets go of his sweatpants and tosses them on the floor.

When they have removed the offending clothes, Gibbs stops for a few seconds to take in a naked Tony, and it is strange and familiar at the same time. The sight isn’t that unfamiliar, he’s seen Tony naked around the locker rooms at the gym regularly for the last ten years. He’s grown a bit softer over the years, but he’s still in good shape, and frankly nothing short of gorgeous. And he’s not going to start thinking about how strange it is to think about Tony in that way. He’s never seen him with a hard-on. And for now he guesses he’d better work himself up to that. So he starts out by touching and tasting Tony’s chest. It is another reminder that the other person is all male; true to his Italian heritage Tony’s chest is covered in dark hair.

Tony doesn’t stop. Trust the guy to be as over eager in bed as he is with everything else. He takes full advantage of Gibbs’ bad knee and has him on his back on the bed under him. It is clear to both of them that Gibbs will not be doing any crawling around the bed in the immediate future. That doesn’t seem to bother Tony at all, as he repays the favour and licks his way down Gibbs body. He follows down Gibbs’ slight treasure trail and at any moment he’s expecting him to close his mouth around his cock.

He doesn’t. Tony stops and moves right back up again giving Gibbs a deep kiss as his left hand is opening the top drawer in Gibbs nightstand. He can tell from the corner of his eye that Tony is pulling out the lube. Pity, he was really hoping for a blow job, but considering how good Tony’s fingers are at kneading other things, a hand job is probably going to be amazing.

When Tony lets go of his mouth and starts moving south for the second time, he is fully expecting him to switch from his mouth to his hands. But that doesn’t matter, all that matter is that some part of Tony starts jacking him soon or he’s going to start humping him like a dog. Tony does look up for a few seconds making eye contact and making sure Gibbs is paying attention, as if he could somehow manage not to.

When Tony’s head dips down again, his tongue feels like fire as it gives him a long lick from the middle of his ball sack up the length of his cock all the way to the tip. Gibbs’ back has long since left the mattress as he is arching in pleasure, when Tony simultaneously swallows the entire length of his cock and pushes one slick finger into his ass, Gibbs is too far gone to worry.

He’ll follow the flow as long as it feels good and doesn’t freak him out.

***

He is almost impossibly tight. There is no way Gibbs is a regular at this, at least not lately. He thinks about bringing up the contents of Gibbs’ nightstand, but this isn’t the time to have a conversation about Tony invading Gibbs’ privacy. He’s enjoying the power the other man is giving him, and while he is focusing on the stretching he allows his mouth to let go of Gibbs cock and move lower. It is probably about time because even if he hasn’t learned to read Gibbs body language in bed yet, it is clear that this might end soon if Tony isn’t careful.

He allows Gibbs the chance to get back from the brink, and focuses his tongue on his balls for a while. The happy noises keeps coming from further up the bed, so he knows his efforts are appreciated. When he thinks it’s safe he starts licking further down and allows his tongue to help his fingers.

“Tony, what the-”

At first Gibbs voice is sounding like he might be objecting, but he seems to have gone completely non-verbal now, so he must have misread his voice. Who knew Tony would someday prove right all the people who claimed he kissed Gibbs’ ass.

It’s definitely worth the effort as Gibbs is finally starting to loosen up. Apparently Gibbs agrees because he’s regained the ability to form words again and is saying the things Tony has wanted to hear for years.

“Tony... Fuck me.. NOW!”

The need in his voice is making Tony do a double take as he frees his fingers from Gibbs hole and frantically starts looking for the condoms on the bed. Figures Gibbs will be bossy in bed as well as in the office.

“On it Boss!” Tony can’t help teasing as he starts sliding the rubber on.

While making sure he’s properly lubed up he’s taking in Gibbs, on his back on the bed with a dazed and confused look on his face that is incongruous on Gibbs. And Tony can’t help but feel smug for being able to put it there. When he pushes in Gibbs is still feeling a bit tight and the intake of breath tells Tony he should have given it a bit more time, even with Gibbs’ order. Tony moves from his kneeling position and is now covering Gibbs with his body. Gibbs’ arms are wrapping around him and he’s never felt so welcome in his life. Tony’s holding still to give him some time to get use to him, but he knows Gibbs isn’t fragile and can handle some pain.

When he feels Gibbs relax a little around him he starts moving. Gibbs is getting that confused look back on his face again for the first few thrusts. Then he’s back to looking frantic as he starts thrusting back and moving his hands to Tony’s lower back trying to make him pick up the pace. The look on Gibbs face, the feel of his hands of his body trying to control him, and the feel of the slick warmth enveloping him is close to pushing him over the edge, so he tries to slow down.

“Keep going” Gibbs is growling at him, he is looking so pissed off that all Tony can do is comply.

He didn’t need to worry though; Gibbs is far more gone than he is. With a few final thrusts and a vice like grip on Tony’s ass he starts tensing up. His skin reddens as Tony feels the warm liquid of Gibbs come all over his belly. The knowledge that he’s managed to fuck Gibbs to completion is enough to push him right up to the edge. It only takes a few more thrusts for Tony to collapse on top of Gibbs. He is still holding Tony in a fast embrace and for a few short seconds it is all Tony can do to revel in feeling his own warm sweaty body up against Gibbs’. With a groan he forces himself to move in order to move out of Gibbs and discard the condom.

The nice and polite thing to do would be to go to the bathroom and get a wet warm cloth to wash them off but while Tony is feeling many things right now, polite is not one of them. Gibbs discarded T-shirt is within reach and will do.

“That. Was great!” He says snuggling back up against Gibbs.

“Yeah, it was” Gibbs is sounding surprised “who the hell knew...”

“Hey! Were you doubting me?!?!” Tony can tell he sounds as insulted as he feels. It isn’t the words that are getting too him, Gibbs never gives him a compliment that isn’t at the same time a put down. What gets to him is the true note of surprise in his voice.

“Not you specifically,” There is a trace of laughter in Gibbs voice “Just never figured I’d try having sex with a man”

Tony sits straight up in the bed.

“Huh?”

Gibbs’ only answer is a firm stare while he waits for Tony to connect the dots.

“Are you telling me you just let me take your cherry?”

Gibbs has a borderline disgusted look on his face.

“That’s your words, but yeah. What I don’t get is why you’re so surprised.”

“I guess that explains why you let me have so much control. You’re usually the one calling the shots- Shit! If I’d known you’d never done this before I would have been more careful, I’d have taken more time prepping you! Sorry about that, but you did ask me to go ahead. I thought you were ready-”

“How the hell was I supposed to know?” Gibbs doesn’t sound angry, he’s just pointing out the obvious.

“Don’t beat yourself up Tony. Come back down here. As I said, I had a good time.”

It takes Tony a few minutes before he is able to lie down next to Gibbs again. He expects to lie awake pondering what just happened, but with his body wrapped up in a warm comfortable Gibbs he is gone before he is done thinking about just how nice the other man’s body feels against his own.


	9. The part where Tony can't find his bag

When Gibbs’ phone starts ringing Tony want’s to kill it. When Gibbs rolls away from him to answer it, he wants to kill whoever making the call. Unfortunately after making some gruff noises and saying “He’s here, he’ll be there in 20” Gibbs is sounding as if he wants to kill Tony.

“DiNozzo! You’re late for work!”

Shit, he left his cell phone with his alarm on it down in the living room where he expected to sleep tonight. Tony is out of the bed instantaneously.

“What time is it?” he asks as he starts leaving the room naked. He can’t wear the clothes that are scattered in Gibbs bedroom anyways.

“08:30” Oh, so it isn’t that bad, he can’t say that to Gibbs though, he is a stickler for punctuality.

“Isn’t that a bit early to start calling you?”

“Yeah, well last time someone didn’t get to work on time it was kinda serious, McGee was probably worried. And he has every right to be unless you GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR DiNozzo!”

“On it BOSS!”

He’s out of the house in just about three minutes, meaning he looks a mess. He hasn’t showered, hasn’t gelled his hair, luckily his vanity and frequent call outs in the middle of the night has taught him to have his next day suit laid out in the evenings. And some hair gel in his glove compartment. Deodorant and toothbrush will be found in the office.

Shit, this really wasn’t the morning after he had imagined. Not that he had had any time to really plan it out. But ideally there would have been some more physical contact, and preferably some indication of what Gibbs thought about last night. Gibbs throwing him out of bed and being back in full Bastard Boss mode is pressing all the wrong buttons in Tony.

Damn it, he wants to enjoy rewinding yesterday in his head, but all the angsty what if’s, keep playing in his mind. He wants to think that what happened last night will be the first of many, but fact is yesterday were all act and no talk. Which is typical Gibbs, and not so typical DiNozzo.

He’d taken a hell of a chance yesterday. He’d noticed Gibbs physical reaction to the massage two nights ago, and not known what to make of it. He’s had erections in the past just from the vibrations of a buss, so he knows a hard-on doesn’t have to mean anything. It is a good indication though. Had It been any one other than Gibbs he probably would have taken a shot right there. But it was Gibbs and he didn’t.

The second time around though he’d chosen to follow Gibbs teachings: “There is no such thing as coincidence”. He had started making the massage more sensuous and less medical as he went on and the effect it was having was evident. It had been the first clear evidence that Gibbs did in fact want him. The gamble hadn’t been making a sexual move. The gamble was the emotional one. Sleeping with your emotionally crippled boss who has a history of bad breakups behind him has to be categorized as a gamble. Or just plain stupidity.

Problem is: he hasn’t had any indication of Gibbs’ feelings for him. Obviously he finds him sexually attractive. But a lot of people do, doesn’t mean they love him.

Heh, he didn’t just find him attractive, Gibbs had loved what he was doing to him every step of the way. The though is putting the first smile of the day on his face. It had surprised him how Gibbs was letting him have his way with him, usually Gibbs is always the one in control. He hadn’t been last night, and the fact that he’d let him take his virginity… as flattering as that is it sounds almost sacrilegious in his mind.

He is in no shape to focus on a damned break in that probably doesn’t have anything to do with the Navy, except for the fact that the house owner was an Admiral. Still thirty minutes after waking up he’s in the elevator.

“McGee, any progress?”

“No, and good afternoon Tony, what’s it like having Gibbs for an alarm clock?” McGee is looking up at him from his desk, a smug look on his face.

“Not to great when he takes out his anger at being woken up on me.”

McGee is giving him a questioningly look.

“How come Gibbs could tell that you were still in the house if he was asleep when I called him?”

Shit, he really is out of it today, Tony is usually so good at keeping things for himself.

“Cause he’s Gibbs McGee! The man knows everything, probably heard my heartbeat from downstairs!”

Somehow McGee seems to buy that explanation. Lucky Ziva is nowhere in sight.

****

 

Gibbs isn’t far behind Tony. By the time he reaches the coffee maker in his kitchen he can hear Tony’s car leaving the drive way. It’s been years since he last spent the night with another person.

It had felt nice.

Nice enough that he’d overslept. He never oversleeps. The fact that he doesn’t own an alarm clock is a testament to that. The phone call from McGee had rattled him. He might be on sick leave, but even back when he was in Mexico he got up at the break of dawn. He doesn’t like it when his routine is upset.

When the coffee starts dripping into the pot he exchanges the pot for his cup until he has enough for a few mouthfuls. The living room is a mess, like it has been for the last few weeks. Well, a mess by his standards, for Tony he guesses it is pristine.

Somehow Tony is still sleeping in the living room.

Gibbs hasn’t brought up that the guest room is free. He’s been distracted, by the cramps, his reaction to Tony’s massage, and yesterday-. Well, yesterday Tony hadn’t slept on the couch.  
Gibbs automatically starts tidying. He grabs the parts of Tony’s work clothes that don’t need dry cleaning and the sheets covering his couch. They all go in the hamper. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen tonight, but Tony isn’t going back to the couch. It will be either Gibbs’ bed, Tony’s bed back at his apartment, or the guest room.

He isn’t sure which option he prefers yet, and half a cup of coffee isn’t enough for him to figure it out either. Moving back into the kitchen the pot is now done, so he pours himself another cup.

He doesn’t like pondering his feelings, and he doesn’t like talking about them. He knows his tightlippedness can be a cause for frustration in other people. He’s had a wife take a golf club to his head because of it.

The thoughts keep hammering at him. He slept with Tony last night.

He slept with a man last night.

He slept with a subordinate coworker.

He slept with a male subordinate coworker.

He slept with Tony.

It had felt good.

 

***

 

Thank God for automatic reflexes. If he’d had to concentrate to be able to drive he would have become part of the motor vehicle accident statistics. He’s been running on empty for a while now, and he wishes he’d be able to enjoy the fact that it was finally Friday. They’d managed to close the case, so he guesses he should be happy, but spending days investigating high school kids for a break in, just doesn’t feel worthwhile. Had not the victim been an admiral, they would have never even been assigned the case.

Still he’d be able to swallow that had not his mind constantly been going back to what he’ll find when he gets home. And over the last few weeks Gibbs’ house has somehow become home. It is even easier to sleep on Gibbs’ lumpy couch than it is in the overpriced oversized bed at his apartment. Gibbs house isn’t lonely, it has Gibbs in it, and while the man isn’t the greatest talker of all time he’s good company. Giving that up would be Hell.

He’s spent so many years trying to please Gibbs and get his recognition. There is no doubt that much of it stems from his father issues. And he does have father issues. Through the years he has done everything to get attention. In school he was the class clown, at sports he excelled at basketball, he’d seen every woman as a way to prove his worth by getting their attention, the prettier the girl the better. When he started working in the police, he had gone for the tough tasks. Working under cover and earning recognition. The recognition had of course meant that he needed to move on quickly when the bust kicked in and his cover was blown.

When he started working at the Navy Yard, it had been all about pleasing Gibbs and befriending Abby and Ducky. Gaining Gibbs’ appreciation had been exactly tough enough to prove both a challenge and an addiction to him. Gibbs probably had him figured out from the start. Tony got the bastard with the head slaps while Abby got the indulgent father figure who would kiss her on the cheek. The endless search for Gibbs approval was what drove him in his job and they both knew it.

For years Gibbs had been the most important person in Tony’s world. Giving him a kind of stability he’d never known elsewhere. Then his world got blown to pieces along with Gibbs and his world had shattered when Gibbs left for Mexico.

He had tried shifting the trust he had in Gibbs over to Jenny. It had landed him in over his head in an undercover operation that ended in yet another explosion. It hadn’t all been a waste though. He’d had his first real relationship. As twisted as it had been, it was the first time he had managed any kind of emotional intimacy with a woman. Of course that had blown up in his face along with the operation.

It had been a valuable learning experience. By then Gibbs had been back and finally having something to compare it against had clued him in on what he really felt for the man. Leaving the team to start a new life with the only woman he had experienced any kind of closeness with hadn’t been an option.

For years after he had given up on women entirely, to his teams amazement. These days he was getting the recognition he needed from Gibbs and the women were no longer as important. Next to Gibbs they all paled.

He realizes most people would disagree. How Tony has managed to replace the inappropriately young and pretty women with a washed out Marine close to fifteen years his senior would raise more than a few eyebrows. If anyone ever finds out that is.

He doesn’t care about being able to flaunt his relationship with Gibbs; all he wants is a relationship with the man. If he has to keep his apartment for show and only see him on weekends when they are off duty he’s willing to take that deal.

At this time he doesn’t even know if he can have even that. Miraculously he’s managed to drive himself home without incident. Getting himself out of the car he steels himself for the verdict only Gibbs can give.

***

When he opens the door Gibbs is nowhere to be seen, so he kicks his shoes off, thinks better off it and places them in Gibbs’ shoe rack. There is a space there he has come to think of as his.

When he enters the living room to dispense of his backpack he sees it.

The couch is back to being a couch.

His pillow and duvet are gone.

So are the two bags he’s been keeping his stuff in.

If that isn’t a message Tony doesn’t know what is. Gibbs has always let his actions speak for him. That doesn’t keep him from wanting to challenge him. When he turns around to chase after Gibbs, he discovers that Gibbs has somehow managed to sneak up on him from behind.

“I should have known you’d do this.” He isn’t even angry. He is simply defeated in a way he’s never let himself be defeated in his life. He’s invested more than he can afford to lose and he has lost.

“Are you going to say anything or are you simply kicking me out?” The surpriced look on Gibbs face only spurs him on. OK so he can’t have Gibbs, and apparently Gibbs is surprised he’d even consider that the two of them might ever have something, so all he can do is attempt to rescue whatever can be salvaged from their ten year relationship.

“Shit Gibbs, I’m not even gonna make a scene, I’ll just bring my things home and when you’re back at work we’ll work together the way we’ve always done.”

He knows this probably isn’t the way to handle this; he should wait until he’s cooled down. But right now that just doesn’t feel like a possibility.

“I don’t care what we do or not. You’re the most important person in my life, and this probably sounds stalkerish but I’ve felt as if I’ve been in a relationship with you for ages. It might never have been sexual, but I’ve never had this connection with anyone else.”

There isn’t any way he can look into Gibbs eyes just now. He just has to get everything off his chest, Gibbs is giving him the rope, and he is tying the knot and sticking his head into the noose.

“Fuck, this isn’t about sex. I mean I’d love to add that too, last night was amazing to me.”

“I just care that you’re still there. That I know you’re OK, and that I know you’ll have my six whenever it matters.”

He doesn’t know what else to say. All he knows is that come morning he’s gonna be embarrassed as hell.

“I moved your bag upstairs Tony.”

“Huh?”

he’d figured Gibbs would have put his bags in the hallway or the garage why does he want him to go all the way up to get them?

It takes him a while to realize he hasn’t in fact been asked to leave.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this story I had two different stories in mind.   
> 1) Tony accidentally finding a sex toy at Gibbs house (Gibbs not an anal virgin)  
> 2) Tony having to save Gibbs (Gibbs an anal virgin)  
> To make it fit I imagined that the smartest place to hide anything would be in the hollow of a big dildo (like a USB stick or something) because when you find something like that you assume you've uncovered the secret and don't go looking further. In the end I decided it was to ridiculous and decided to leave the plot hole where it was :)


End file.
